Tale of the Rising Sun
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: The story of how the Raising Sun changed not only the life and future of one girl, but it also changed the course of the fate and future for her son. This is their story. Six part arc story from one life to another. Read and Review. Rated T for safety. Arc One in Process.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Nor I do not own anything to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha. Elements from Senki Zesshō Symphogear have and will be used in this story.

**Summary:** The story of how the Raising Sun changed not only the life and future of one girl, but it also changed the course of the fate and future for her son. Six part arc story from one life to another. This is their story.

If you read this story before, you would know that this was originally called The Tome of the Rising Sun. It's still the same outline with it starting off with Lily's story before going on into Harry's life. However, you will have noticed some major changed from the original.

_**So it's still based of this 'What if' question:**_ Lily Evans, Harry's mother, was caught in an event, after her second year at Hogwarts, which had been brought into contact with/led her to join the Time-Space Administration Bureau? How would this effect the timeline?

Of course for this to work, the birthdates of the Nanoha cast have been changed. Like Lindy, who in the official Nanoha universe was born on 0034 or 1975, _I think_, on earth's timeline, was now born on 0019, which in earth's timeline is 1960.

The story will progress as a six part series, the Tome being in Lily's hands, before moving onto Harry's. I hope you enjoy, here are the parts titles:

Lily's Story

**Part One** – Hearts of Fire and Ice – _[Hogwarts Years/T.S.A.B Cadet]_

**Part Two** – A Mages Mirror – _[After Hogwarts –to– Attack at Godric's Hallow]_

Harry's Story

**Part Three** – Project A.T.T.U.N.E.D

**Part Four** – Quad-Tournament Battle

**Part Five** – Final Wizarding War

**Part Six** – JS Incident

Please tell me what you think.

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_

_[Mage Mind Link]_

_{Device Talking}_

_**[Device Spell using]**_

* * *

If one was to look through books about the Belka history, they would usually find themselves at a dead end as many scholars had different beliefs to what had happened. One of the main areas where they are in constant discussion would be around the Saint King Unification War, or mainly the Saint Kaiser at the time, Olivie Sägebrecht.

The main thing that many know was during her youth, she had been sent to Shutra to study, as both the Shutra and the Saint Kaiser Family had maintained a diplomatic relationship. Shutra was also the home planet to, or at least ruled by the father of, Claus G.S. Ingvalt, the Hegemon of Shutra.

She was sent there; as at the time her succession rights to the title of '_Saint Kaiser of the Cradle_' weren't high enough…at least that is what everyone believes. Though while some believed it was for study, others believed it was an exchange of hostages or something.

Also it became a debate between scholars over what she had done during her time on Shutra. Like the nature of Claus and Olivie's relationship being a heavy one, as many say they were in love with one another, others say they saw each other as nothing more than siblings in the way they were raised, one even believed that the two didn't even live in the same period as one another, though that idea was quickly shot down.

Another one being the means of Olivie's teacher, someone by the name of Jeremiah, which caused more confusion as many claim that the person was an adult, while others claim the person was the same age. Also there was a debate over the whole issue of Jeremiah's gender. Though many believed with the same age claim more after seeing a picture…

A team from the Infinite Library had traveled to the Planet Shurta, once it was deemed safe to travel on, and had scavenging the old castle which was believed to belong to Claus. They found many items which would be taken to either the Saint Church or stored safely away in the Infinity Library.

Looking through one of the rooms they had come across many kinds of portraits with different people in them. One in particular had two people that were instantly pointed out to be Claus and Olivie.

But the bigger mystery was who the other three people were?

One looked about their age and black hair that had a think ponytail going to the waist, on first look you would believe that the person was male. But looking closer at the clothing and details, which was hard to do for a painting, you would see some slight feminine details. Many believed that this was Jeremiah, though there was no way to confirm it.

The fourth was the only other girl in the group, on looking you would think she was about seven or eight years of age, with blonde hair with a small pointed witch hat on her head. The main features though would have to be the pointed fox ears and bushy tail.

Now the final person was a teenage boy with spiky dirty blond hair that had also been pulled back into a small ponytail, which stop just below his shoulders, and ice blue eyes. While Olivie, Claus, and the other person looked about eighteen or nineteen, the boy looked about thirteen or fourteen. Plus like the little girl, he had a pair of wolf ears and tail, but the clues on who he was, was cleared by markings on his arms.

In the portrait, the boy's sleeves were the normal kind that went down to his wrist, showing no skin on his arm, however, whoever the painter was at the time must have had a sharp eye, as the painter added in some red symbol markings that were faintly appearing from under his sleeve, it wasn't until one of the Head Librarians on this expedition had informed them from the markings they could make out were ones of the shadows.

One name had fit this description in history; one name that had become an enemy of the Saint Kaiser, his name was Haelan who would be later known in history, just before Olivie was crowned king of the cradle, as the Demon King of Belka.

For those who don't know the story, at least from what its now been turned into from when they found mentions in pages of old and has been twisted so many times, Haelan came from a race of unknown who's people arrived on Shuna during sometime in the Warring Age after their home world was destroyed.

It was believed they were survivors from the destroyed world of Galea, the world that had been once ruled by the Flame King of Hades, Ixpellia, before her disappearance along with her Mariage and the damage to the planet.

Claus great-great-grandfather, the current ruler at the time of their arrival, allowed them to colonies themselves within the mountain region not that far away from the castle. Not much was then remembered of them, according to the pages they had simply died out until there was about a handful of them left.

It wasn't until sometime after Olivie arrived that they were mentioned again. The meeting had to have been a fated one at that.

During one of the walks through the wood, Olivie spotted a flashing light in the distance and being the way she was, headed in the direction to see what it was, with both Claus and someone else, who many believe was Jeremiah. At the end of the run, they had found themselves in a rock quarry just in time to see a boulder three times their size gets reduced to rubble.

The cause was a boy, one younger than them at the time and had animal wolf features of ears and tail, holding what could be best described nowadays as a double tri-barrel gatling on each arm.

Upon hearing Olivie's gasp of amazement, the boy sees them and takes off running, the gatlings turning into armed gauntlets.

Olivie, once again being herself, goes after him with the other two following her. The boy had tried to lose them multiple times, but failed. This caused him to lead them on a trail up one of the mountains until she finally sees him disappearing into a cave, believing the boy had cornered himself, they enter as well.

After a few minutes of silence, they realize that the cave was full of damp water with it leaking off the sealing and forming puddles on the floor.

They had to react fast and dive to the side as a chandelier of ice rain down at them, but it didn't stop there as more ice spears shot down at them and kept them on their feet. Olivie had noticed another way around, splitting off as the other two were still distracted by the rain of ice when it suddenly stopped.

It was followed shortly by Olivie reappearing holding the timid looking boy by the collar of his shirt.

It took nearly a whole hour just to calm the boy down and show that they weren't a threat to him or that they weren't going to hurt him. Once they did, they were able to find out his name and where he was from.

Though it did take a little while, because of trust issues, they also found out that he was the black sheep of his kind, those who hid within the mountains.

That the only time he was allowed near the hidden village was when he needs to refill these items known as 'cartridges'. Which their teacher pointed out were items that were used to power the armed weapons of the Warring Age.

According to the writings, that hadn't been twisted, Olivie was able to convince him to come back to the castle with them. A known fact was many of the nobles living in the castle at the time didn't trust the boy-wolf, or even wanted him near them, but they didn't say anything due to his friendship with Olivie.

As time went on, he was trained in fist to fist contact with Claus while he learned sword fighting from Jeremiah, hand to hand he slowly picked up on but failed miserably when it came to using hand weapons.

This included: swords, spears, daggers, knifes, axes, maces, and so on.

In return for the hand to hand combat lessons allowing Haelan to create his own style like the two who taught him as well as teaching him the basics in writing and reading, which had caused him to claim residence in the palace library reading books, he showed them how to use the firing artillery from his device, _**Mondschein**_, or as he likes to call it, _**Moonshine Arrow**_.

This device, according to the books, was a long-range, wide-area artillery device with an advance cartridge system attached, a system that hadn't been used again since the Warring Age.

The device itself was something to marvel at, due to the fact its base form, when engaged, was a pair of steel gauntlets that could hurt when punching. But when it engages its armed form, the device can transform into any kind of artillery weapon it has scanned.

But the side effect, the stronger the artillery weapon, the faster the cartridges run out.

Which to this date has been a mystery, as while it's been known for some Armed Devices to be able to do long range attacks, it wasn't very common as they relied more on close range, one-on-one type weapons/devices. Along with the fact that it could change its form was another mystery.

Now what made Haelan known as the black sleep of his kind, was a curse that been passed down his bloodline and he never knew how his parents had inherited it, or which line it came from. All he knew was he now had this curse and that it would pass down his line.

What the curse was?

Well from what was explain in the books, the first stage of the curse was revealed during the first full moon since he stayed at the palace. It was there standing in the moonlight that the curse was revealed.

Before them, his spiky blond hair was transformed into an crimson red color, which you would think his hair was made of burning ember with the way it flowed, it also grew longer, so the small ponytail grew longer going down his mid-back.

But it didn't stop there, his eyes changed from the peaceful ice blue to a pair of bright amber wolf eyes, the kind that looked as they could see into their soul and judge them.

In this form, it showed that he was twice as powerful then what he normally was, along with batter control of manipulating the fire around him and turning the flames into a solid form. But as noted, this form can only appear with the rays of the moonlight upon him, the brighter the moon, the stronger he is.

But they accepted him as it wasn't as if he was evil, more the fact this form spike their interests.

He had smiled weakly at them in so much thanks…but they never knew the true darker secret he hid from them, even though this appearance was one key to being named the black sheep, it wasn't the main one.

No the main and the more stronger reason for being named the black sheep, was hidden under his sleeves in the form of rune markings, dark tainted magic for whoever could sense and feel it.

According to the books, it seemed there were times were he wanted to tell Olivie, who had come to see as his big sister kind of figure, about something of real importance and worry, but could never do so.

It wasn't until one week before an event that would keep many awake to witness the shining lights of the aurora moon. It occurs once every five centuries, when the moon looks like it has been encased by six shining stars, giving off not only a supposedly amazing sight but also magic energy beating down from it.

But it was around this time that the flames of war were starting to heat up, that this power was fully revealed. Many had hoped that for this one week up to that night it would be nothing more than peace, but that was never to be, as an explosion erupted from the mountain regions.

Haelan's kind had been wiped out every single one of them, from children to elders, had been killed. The hidden village within the mountain was in flames with bodies and blood spilt all around.

Even though these people had seen the wolf-boy as the black sheep he had cared for them, they were his kind and they had from times looked out for him, even coming to him for supplies that he could get, legally, from the palace.

Olivie tried to comfort the boy who had become a little brother figure in her life, but his mind was far from thinking clear, it the shining form of the half-moon his first form of the curse was enacted like they had seen once before.

Sadly this time, the darker half of the secret was revealed before all of them. In pure rage he called upon the runes on his arms became an icon of the devil as a pair of wings sprouted from his back, the feathers looked like they were crystallized flames.

Before anyone could stop him, he took off into the air with great speed leaving them all behind at the cave entrance.

When they finally caught up to him on the steps of the castle, this was where the knights who killed those in the mountings were about to attempt to storm and capture the Saint Kaiser, the sight was one they wished they had never crossed.

The bodies of knights who had been responsible for the death of his kind, had been disembowel by spears of fire, their blood was spilled along the courtyard around them and burned, but the more horrid sight for Olivie was her _little brother_ in this demon form holding the final knight of the pack by his neck, those beautiful wings tainted with blood.

The man was begging for his life, begging for mercy. But all anyone could seeing in Haelan's eyes was loathing and disgust, before the man's scream echoed as the teen placed his hand to the man's chest and started to blood his blood.

It was cut off by Olivie punching Haelan with more than enough force to send him into a nearby pillar, though in his new form, it didn't seemed to have done him a drop of damage.

By this point the curse had taken full control of the boy and had corrupted his mind into believing that the older girl had turned against him. Knowing he was out match, he fled from the castle into the forest before anyone could stop him.

What followed next would be known as the Seven Days of Blood in the Belkan History, for seven whole days and six and half nights was in darkness with nothing more than the blood red moon shining other them.

The red moon, created from the curse which at this point had claimed the teen's mind and body. He used the negative energy from its own created moon to power himself, his appearance become darker. The pure symbol of fire became tainted with the blood of those who opposed him.

No one could openly attack the new Demon King; he had stationed himself in a stone statue courtyard in an old abandon castle a bit away from them.

The curses powers showed it form; he could bring life to one of the statues and transform it into a demon under his control, along with linking it to the red moon to give them strength that you wouldn't want to attack them.

But that was when they found the way to stop it, upon the seventh night the Aurora Moon illuminating the sky, dissolving the red moon and the negative energy it was producing and replacing it with soft, light magical energy.

Using this to their advantage and edge, an attack was led by Olivie and Claus onto the old castle. Even though the statue demons were weaker without the red moon they still had strength to fight back with.

However, during the battle, Olivie went on ahead to face off with the Demon King alone.

Now this is where confusion kicks in, according to the books for some reason Haelan, or the Demon King, was standing upon the old teleportation circle, which seemed to have been reactivated to full power.

But he had done nothing. He was standing there waiting, as if he knew it was Olivie who was coming…

No one knew what took place between the two, all it says on record is the army arrives at the circle an hour after the battle had started and Olivie had separated from them, to the sight of the aurora moon shining over the circle with Olivie standing before Haelan, who back in his first form of the curse with the crimson hair and amber eyes, holding a chained white tome.

Only the Haelan's close friends in the castle would recognized it as the magical encyclopedia he had been creating when he worked in the castle library, it was also the item where he would store Mondschein when he didn't need it.

The fact that Haelan's pendant form of Mondschein wasn't present on his person meant it had been stored away back within the tome.

Both of them were talking about something, no not talking, by the facial actions Olivie had tear in her eyes as she held the chain tome in her hands, she was shouting at Haelan as if she was trying to convince him of something.

The teen was on his knees with his fist clenched, he just shook his head to what she shouted before rising to his feet. On his left hand, he created a flaming claw using the moonlight for strength, but no one around them could hear a single word, as if everything was blocked from them.

One of the nobles, among the knights that had followed them into this battle, who had disliked the wolf-boy since he first arrived at the castle didn't want him to return, knowing Olivie she would give him sanctuary and would later excuse his actions.

But there was still the threat that the teen could turned back into that demon form.

Seeing the teen create the claw of fire, the noble claimed the teen was going to attack, pulling back on his bow he fired a poisonous black arrow, which not only shatters the invisible barrier around the two, but impaling into the left side of Haelan's chest.

The story ends with Haelan, as the poison starts to affect his body and with tears in his eyes, whispers something only she could hear before shoving her out of the circle and activating it, disappearing forever.

No one knows what happened to Haelan after that day, many states that the Demon King's line came to an end and that was the end of it. Others believe that his heir is still alive to this day, waiting to claim the revenge.

Though there is one interesting fact, when the librarians were clearing books out to take to the library, one of them had pulled out Jeremiah's personal notes, which not only told the story of Olivie's life up to the point where she took to the sky in the Saint Cradle, but the lives of Claus, Jeremiah the writer of the journal, Haelan's true story and what happened on the circle that night, and the young fox girl that had joined their group.

But sadly the newbie who found it didn't understand a lick of Ancient Belkan and simply threw it in the bag alongside all the other books, which would be taken to the library and dumped in the '_Pending Section_', were it would remained untouched for many years.

After all that, a greater discovery was made.

While exploring what was Olivie's old room, a team had discovered a small stone trapdoor on the floor. After removing the protective barrier around it, the door was lifted and a single item was found within it.

A pure white tome, which had crystalized-icicle-sun-like markings engraved in silver, around the opal gem in the center of its cover. Plus on the spine of the tome, was two raised bands with a blue graved marking that looked like a target though the lines were curved.

However, they were unable to open it due the chains on to this day looked brand new. Not even the T.S.A.B diamond cutters could shatter them, from the results they received, only one with the Demon King's bloodline could unlock the chains and open the book.

The book was deemed useless and locked away in the base of the Infinity Library, as the Saint Kiser Church wants nothing to do with it due to its _believed_ history.

The ship that was transporting the tome was also carrying many other Lost Logia and rare devices. Once the ship had passed the halfway point of its journey, it was attacked by a well-known group of Logia Bandits.

Taken by surprise, the crew was killed and the ship taken. The only way of finding them was through the locator device that they hadn't destroyed.

This led them to a stone castle on an uninhabited world, loud cheering could be heard, disturbing the quiet calm surroundings. Inside, Device Masters, scientists, and bandits wanted for their frequent illegal research and deeds, were holding a celebration.

Their reasons for celebrating were the completion of a project for which they had invested years of time and gathered resources.

The first was a brand new set of devices, while there were many different types, this lot had develop a type all of their own. The Harmonic-Device, a device that is activated by the Power of Song. The devices are activated by a song, pulse with energy that generates their barrier jackets.

The devices don't just turn on as soon as someone hums the activation tune.

The Device Masters created the Harmonic-Devices came from Lost Logia items they had the bandits still, no device is the same as each device is based from a different logia. As they found out, the few who can activate the tune of the device, are descendants from the Belkan Era.

This led them to start Project A.T.T.U.N.E.D. Finding children that had an ounce of Belkan blood going through their veins, which can help create the soldiers they need.

Second was a pair of drugs.

The first being the Linker Core-Enhancer, L-Core EX being the shorten name, the drug can force them to suppress their bodies limit and cause the magic to increase to that of a rate higher level, mainly SS or even SSS Rank.

Of course this process takes a large toll on the human body and it's not uncommon for subjects to receive a shock to their system which results in unconsciousness. Before the drug started producing results it left a lot of dead, or crippled subjects that demonstrated the dangers of the intense medicinal process.

Also, the drug can be used to manipulate people to twist what they wished to active. It can also force one to merge with a Harmonic-Device not meant for them, but the dosage needed would start to destroy one's body.

The second was called the Anti-Core Neutralizer, this was the drug that neutralizes the L-Core EX and causes the person to disconnect from their Linker Core, which not only causes the stress to decrease but will also disconnect one from their device.

A note for this drug, is it can be used to help them or it can be used as a weapon to gain an advantage if turned into gas form.

Finally, but most importantly, the successful completion of a unison device that has been fused with the blood of Ixpellia, the Flame King of the Hades.

She was officially named as Luanda, though they were calling her Luca for short. She was created for the purpose of when bound, Luca could show one the entire history of what really took place during the later years Warring Age.

The blood was discovered on the abandoned and uninhabitable, but not unstable or destroyed, planet of Galea. The blood sample was found within what they believed to be her castle and extensive testing, corroborated with data they had obtained, proved it to be her bloodline.

However, they had discovered that to fully bond and use the full power of the unison device, the wielder had to be of the Flame King's bloodline. But before they could think on it, an even bigger discovery was made.

The stasis blood of Ixpellia reacted positively with the chains the sealed the Belkan Demon King's tome. This led them to understand in amazement that the Demon King was a descendant of the Flame King or a member of her family that survived. The scientist could only wonder what kind of rare spells and technics could be looked away within it.

But, just like with the unison device, the stasis blood wasn't enough to remove the chains. The blood had to come from a living descendant. However, they were able to extract the Demon King's device from the tome and from it, most of its features stayed the same, but they were able to turn it into one of their Harmonic-Devices.

Once that was done, they began to use the money and technology they had, along with the remaining blood sample of the Flame King, they able to track down the locations of where Haelan went after being sent away on the teleportation pad.

This had become increasingly difficult as they ended up tracing several locations, which are now Administrated Planets of the T.S.A.B, Time-Space Administration Bureau, greatly restricting their options.

Working in the shadows and not pulling any attention to themselves, or so they thought, they searched through archives and found a record which led them to a backwater planet known as Earth, which was not under the T.S.A.B but had been looked at, making it a Non-administrated world, giving them space to breath and continue.

From the archives they discovered that he had gone to this world, before his death due to the poison, and after a few years shared a marriage union with a girl named Helena Ravenclaw.

Carefully searching through archives on Earth, for further information showed that girl had disappeared off the archives after his death for two years around the age of 17. When she reappeared, it was with a child two years of age, which the records showed she had given up for adoption, there were indications that Helena was not in the best shape or mind.

She then faded into obscurity, the only other information available mentioning that she had again disappeared and had been murdered some indeterminate time later.

When attempting to track down the child of Helena, they found their search was frequently becoming frustrating to them by the incomplete records or having to look in alternate places, such as church records and local municipal records, to track down the descendants of the child, which led to many false leads, as they had brought many in, who they had believed was a descendent, which turned out wrong. It wasn't until they found an accurate record, from which their search was continued without false leads, or so they hoped.

The records eventually led to a family called Evans, which had two daughters; Petunia, the eldest, not a single drop of a magical essence could be felt around her, none what so ever. But the younger sister had caught their attention, her power levels were weak but that was understandable as she was born from two non-magic users. But still strong enough to test.

Using one of their spies, they stole a sample of young Lillian's blood from the doctors and celebrations was formed that night as the blood sample matched their queens, they had found a descendant of the royal line that still lived.

It took a bit, but they finally caught her on her own. This is where are story begins.

* * *

**HP-HoFaI**

* * *

_Awakening of the Demon King__** – Part 1**_

…

…

…

There was nothing but silence around her…she couldn't hear anything…she couldn't see anything…

…

She was scared…more scared then she had been before in her life…the last thing she remembered was getting off the Hogwarts Express, she had just finished her second year at Hogwarts…she had went out to meet her parents…

…

…umm…what happened then?

…

Her mother took her and her sister to the park…she was sitting by the lake in the park, waiting for her mother and sister to return with ice cream…when out of nowhere, something had whacked her across the back of the head, causing her to become unconscious…

…

…where was she right now?

…

The blindfold, that had been covering her eyes, was suddenly removed. It allowed her forest eyes to gaze around the room, she was in a pure white room, a mirror to her right, a recording camera on a stand, and she was seated at a crystal clear table with an empty seat on the other side.

The sound of something unlocking caught her attention, turning her attention towards the only door as it opened, she watched as a man, who looked to be in his late fifties, had entered the room.

She couldn't get a clear look at his face, as it was covered by a black cloak, though she could see a wired crimson marking glowing from underneath on he's forehead and the back of his hands, the marking was a circle with a cross mark going through it, like a target mark though the lines were thin and curved.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her as he pulled out the chair opposite her and took a seat. He sat, still saying nothing as he was staring at her, causing her nerves to act up as she shivered, he's attention was soon directed towards the video camera.

"Start the recording." the gruff voice spoke, as he returned his attention to her.

_{Recording has begun.}_ The object responded, much to the girl's shock and surprise, as the red light flicked on _{Proceed.}_

The man now looked at her, his gruff voice speaking as if it was an integration "Today's date is Juli 0032, Uninhabited World #2," he stated, much to the girls confusion as she didn't understand a single word of what was being said "The date in line with Subject #15 home world, is 5th July 1973."

He stopped speaking for a second, as he pulled out a file and looked through it. The girl saw it looked like a family tree, though she didn't get a good look as he spoke up again.

"Subject #15, otherwise known as Lillian Marian Evans, brought here from the Uninhabited World #97, which according to the records is known as Earth. She is 13 years of age, born in 1960, 0019 in our date, soon to be third year at her school, which has been stated as unknown…"

"Why am I here?" Lily finally blurted out, unable to hold it in anymore, as the shiver was running though her whole body.

The man looked at her for a second, his markings seemed to glow bright like he was annoyed with her butting in, but it soon calmed as he ignored her question and continued on "Upon finding new records within the archive, which had led us to the girl's family, we believe she is the one we have been looking for, as her family is the final record we could find."

With that said the man closed the file and nodding his head towards the mirror. The girl watched confused as the room fell silent for a few minutes, in which she had been able to calm most of her nerves, until the sound of the door being opened again, causing her to look up.

Standing there was another cloaked person, though this one looked like a female, like with the man, you couldn't fully see her face due to the fact she was wearing a grey cloak which was covering her face. She also had the same markings on the back of her arms and forehead, but hers was glowing pink.

In her hands, she was carrying a pure white tome, which looked like it had sun markings engraved in gold, around the opal gem in the center of its cover. Plus on the spine of the tome, was two raised bands with a red graved marking, matching the ones on these two. The tome was placed on the table before her; Lily looked at it in even more confusion, wondering what they wanted from her.

She soon got her answer, as the man spoke in his gruff voice again "Please place a drop of your blood, onto the opal."

"What!?" Lily asked moving back in her seat, having learned one thing since joining the wizarding world. Never mix your blood with an unknown magical object, as it could be entering one into an unknown magical contract.

But the girl was unable to resist, as the man had reached his arm out and grasped her arm, pulling her forward so her hand was directly over the tome, the opal most importantly.

He pulled out at a small knife from his belt, and held it to the tip of her middle finger "This will be quick," he stated, followed directly by a quick swift cut, causing Lily to whimper as three drops of blood fell from her finger onto the opal. The man let go of her hand, as Lily quickly pulled it back and held it close, now fully scared of him.

Silence once again returned, as they waited a few seconds, when the opal ignited in life.

_{Awaken the Radiance, the Holy Star of Light. Welcome heir of Galea.}_ A kind and gentle voice of a young girl's voice spoke, coming from the glowing opal. It glowed bright as a small fairy like being emerged from it _{I am Luanda. May I please know your name?}_ She asked in a polite voice.

The girl looked at the fairy before her.

Despite its small form, it held the appearance of a young girl at about 13 years of age with golden blonde curls for hair and crimson eyes. She wore a light-red short dress under a large golden raincoat that has a tail with pink ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and boots that match her raincoat.

"Lily…" the girl muttered scared, but yet felt comfort an old comfort from the fairy "Lillian Evans, but my friends call me Lily."

_{As Guardian to the Tome of the Rising Sun, I accept that Lily Evans as the descendent of Helena Ravenclaw and Haelan, the Belkan Demon King who is decadent is from the same line as Ixpellia, the Flame King of the Hades.}_ the fairy spoke as Lily began to hear music run around her ears, different tunes that seem to cause her magic to flare _{I do also accept her and her descendants, as the masters of the Tome of the Rising Sun and the Belkan Kings device.}_

Lily grasp as the back of her hand glowed, she had to bite her lips as it felt like something was cutting into her skin, by time the pain came to an end, she opened her eye and looked at her left hand, her wand hand.

Right there on her left hand, not her right or her forehead, was the marking that the two cloaked people had, except unlike there's, hers was glowing in a golden aura. The man was quiet taking all of this in, before shocking the girl as he released a loud booming laugh, as he turned to the other cloak female.

"Go and inform the others!" he stated, rising to her his feet "The descendant of our ruler, has been found!"

No soon as he said those words, the woman had left the room in a hurry. The man looked back at the video camera and snapped his figures, which caused it to shut off. Lily watched as he was looking up towards the roof, like he was sending a message.

While he did that, the girl couldn't help but reach out and picked the tome up in her arms, it just felt right. She also smiled as the fairy landed on her shoulder.

_{I hope we work well together, master.}_ She spoke gentle, giving the girl a soft smile.

Before she could say a single word, she found her free arm being grasped by the man that had interrogated her.

Without any words, she was dragged her out of the room, where she heard cheers echoing through, what looked like, castle walls "Now we have what we need, we need to make sure you don't run." He stated, his voice was harsher than before, causing the girl to once again begin to shake in fear again "Don't worry, once the brainwash effect kicks in, you won't feel a thing."

The girls eyes was clamped shut, her struggle to break free was failing badly, she prayed, whished, hoped, begged for someone to save her, as she was dragging down to a waiting cage while they prepare the machine.

It seemed Lily's wish would be answered…

* * *

**HP-HoFaI**

* * *

On the outskirts of the castle, when the celebrations started around the castle, a certain group took this as there signal to act and move in. The helicopter, carrying a team of T.S.A.B Enforcers and members of the Infinity Library, was heading in their direction.

It had taken them a few years, but they now finally have enough evidence to fully arrest these people, under the charges of creating illegal devices, which is why members of the Infinity Library were brought in, in case they find any codex records that should be protected.

But the main charge, falls under the line of kidnapping people from other worlds, though they can't charge them for the Non-administrated world, these people had still kidnapped plenty from T.S.A.B-administrated worlds. Finally, for the murders of TSAB crew members from when the bandits had hijacked and taken over ships.

However, the largest charge comes from Admiral Gil himself, to the shock of many, as he was under the belief that they had kidnapped his niece, due to the evidence left behind at the scene of her disappearance that matches that of their signature, which is why they have been sent in sooner than planned.

The leader for this strike was a sixteen year old young man named Clyde Harlaown, an upcoming enforcer that was trained under Admiral Gil himself, as well as starting his first year in the Fleet Academy. He was making sure each of the enforcers was ready to go and that the library members knew which enforcer to stay by, which was when he reached the final person.

She was the newest member to their team, well technically she was still a cadet, but was highly recommended by her teachers that this would be good experience for her, twelve year old Lindy Sunlight.

The girl was tying her turquoise hair back into a ponytail, resting on her lap was white steel card, featuring a smaller blue rhombic gem with silver imprints on around it, it was the device that had been supplied to her by Admiral Gil for this mission, Durandal.

"Enforcer Sunlight, are you ready for this?" he asked in an official voice, like he had done with all the other enforcers, the girl gave a nod but was still looking at the ground. Clyde sighed, he knew this would be her first mission, he knelt down and looked at his childhood friend "Lindy, are you ready for this?" he asked again, though his voice was more gentle this time.

The girl looked up at him, nodding her head in determination.

"Sir, t-minus one minute, until the drop." The pilot called out to them, as Clyde nodded before looking at the group.

"Group One, we are going to hit them fast and hard by coming straight down from above, are contact on the inside had used the celebration to shut the barrier down for a total of one hour, which we need to be in and out." He informed her group before looking at the second group which contained the lease enforcers but all the library members "Once the fight starts, Group Two will escort the team from the Infinity Library and round up as many Lost Logia they can, as well as any kidnapped people that are still here. Group Three, you are in charge of finding any hostages and getting them to safety."

"30 seconds till drop!" the pilot shouted, as the enforcers got into place.

Taking a deep breath, Lindy stood by as the back of the helicopter opened up "Here goes."

* * *

**HP-HoFaI**

* * *

Right now, to try and keep the girl calm, Luca was explaining to her new master what her tome was. She explained how her tome was a magical encyclopedia, one that could be updated with new information when needed.

The magical encyclopedia contains data and information on any non-magical or magical topics, whether it be about a magical beast, a certain spell, or even classified information regarding forbidden magic and techniques.

The girl fell quiet for a few seconds as she looked to the ceiling _{It would appear that the T.S.A.B has arrived.}_ the unison device spoke suddenly, to the confusion of the girl.

"What do…"

The sudden sound of an explosion on the upper floor, combined with the effects off the castle rumbling followed shortly by an array of alarms, caused her to wonder what was going on.

But it didn't take too long to find out her answer…

_[WARNING! WARNING! T.S.A.B HAS PASSED BYPASSED THE BARRIERS AND ENTERED THE KEEP! ALL FIGHTERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL! I REPEAT…]_

The message echoed over all over the keep, she could hear the guards outside her door leaving their positions and heading on down the hallway, most likely heading to the main entrance.

_{It's time for us to leave, master.}_ Luca informed the girl.

"Okay…" Lily asked slowly as she held the tome out before her "How do we do that? The door is still locked."

She watched as the fairy bit her lip, knowing they still had the Demon's King device in lock down with the other Harmonic-Devices.

Seeing that Luca didn't have an answer, Lily began to look around at each point of the room "Come on, there has to be some way out of here…" she muttered trying to find something, anything.

She felt her body froze in place when she heard the door behind her unlock…

Lindy, who had been assigned into group three before the start of this mission, had been ordered by the leader of the group to check the lower rooms of the castle to see if any of the hostages were still down here.

So far the results were positive to the fact there wasn't any hostages down here, as the rooms she check were clear, but she still had a few more rooms to search through before she was done.

Upon reaching the final corner, she stopped hearing a girl scream.

Maneuvering around the corner, she come across the scene of a girl with red hair, that matches the picture of the admiral's niece supplied, being lifted into the air by a chunky hand grasping her throat, the hand belong to a cloaked figure as he was laughing.

"Don't be afraid princess, but it's time to unveil our secret weapon on those pests." he stated mockingly in a gruff voice.

Releasing her neck, Lily collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. One could see the bruising from the grip he had held her, trying to move fast, she reached out for the tome, only to be met by his foot stomping down on her arm, causing her to scream out in pain, it was a miracle that the force applied to the stomp hadn't broken her arm.

He laughed as he swatted away the fairy, which seem to have attempted to attack him, before grabbing the top of the girl's hair and going to lift her off the ground.

_**[Stinger Ray]**_

The man blinked as several rapid small magic projectiles flew at him, four of which made contact with his arm, causing him to let go of the girl and move back slightly. Raising his gaze, he met the eyes of one wearing an Enforcer uniform, who was pointing her device right at him.

Seeing her height and age features, he let out of mock laugh "So they send the baby enforcer after me?" he stated, looking at the girl before him "Is that all you got?" he asked, removing the four projectiles from his arm.

Pointing her device at him again, circular mint green seal appeared underneath her feet _**[Stinger Blade]**_ which caused multiple energy swords, that matched the color of her seal, appeared around her before firing.

The man just laughed more as he held his hand out _**"Tri-Shield"**_ he simply spoke as a black triangle seal appeared before him and intercepted all of the swords. He just shook his head as he pulled out what looked like a cowboy's handgun, shaking his head "Pathetic." A black seal appeared at his feet, a black orb appeared in front of the gun.

_**[Shoot Barret]**_ it stated, releasing what looked like a normal gun cartridge, before firing the blast at the girl, who reacted fast by holding her left hand out as the shoot made contact and explodes, leaving the hallway in dust.

Placing his gun back within his cloak, he laughs as he faces the down redhead "To simple." He spoke, before going to pick the girl up.

_**[Blaze Cannon]**_

Let his guard down, the attack caught him off guard as a powerful jet of flames crashed against him, blowing him back down the hallway and against the wall.

Lindy was standing there breathing heavily. She held her device within her right arm as her left was slightly damaged and bleeding, right at the last second before the man's attack hit her she had cast the Round Shield spell, it stopped most but not all.

Taking steps forward, she pointed her device at him "Never underestimate your opponent." She stated.

_**[Eternal Coffin]**_ Durandul stated, firing a powerful ice attack down the hall, the man growled as he rolled down the side of the 'T' shape hallway, second before the attack hit against the wall and froze it and the different paths in solid ice.

Lindy sighed in relief as the man was now cut off from them, but for how long?

"Who are you?"

Turning her attention, to see that the girl had opened her eyes weakly. She had positioned herself so she was now sitting on her knees, a white tome lay before her while the fairy from before sat on her shoulder.

"I'm Lindy," she introduced making her way over slowly, but stops seeing her back away scared "Are you Lily?" Lindy asked gently, smiling as she sees the girl nod her head "I and my team are he to rescue you, under Admiral Gil's orders." She added showing a picture towards the girl.

"Uncle Gil…" Lily muttered, looking at the picture and seeing her uncle with a team of people "He sent you?"

Lindy nodded her head and held out her hand "Let's go."

The girl smiled, reaching out to take her hand when a crack caught their attention, looking down to the end of the hallway, the frozen wall was slowly, but picking up pace, beginning to crack with a black aura glowing behind it.

"Move!" Lindy shouted pushing Lily to the side, right as the wall of ice exploded with such force. The girl had to throw a barrier up, but even then it was difficult as the ice smashed against it.

"Pathetic girl."

Lindy's eyes widen as she found herself unable to breath, the cloaked figures fist smashed against her chest with such pressure that sent her flying back into the hallway wall, her body smashing against it, leaving her barely breathing as she slid down into a seated position.

He gazed his eyes back towards the frozen girl, as he lashed out grabbing her by her neck while the other grabbed the fairy and tome "We have wasted enough time here." He stated, dragging the girl down the hallway, leaving the young enforcer alive but badly injured.

* * *

**HP-HoFaI**

* * *

Nearly an hour has passed, the fight on the upper floors was growing more intense with each passing minutes as neither side would let up, it was also at this point that Clyde received word from team three _[Are you sure about this!?]_ Clyde asked through his telekinetic talk with Lindy.

_[Yes…]_ her voice muttered weakly, as she had been found and was being healed by the members of group three _[The girl is here, I had her in our custody when they countered and kidnapped her back.]_

The young man bit his lip, quickly dodging another round of the enemy's shooting-type attacks _[Do you have any idea where they…]_

The sound of an elevator moving had caught the attention of everyone in the main hall, where the fight between the Enforcers and the bandits was taking place.

Looking off to one's side, they witness one of the circular pads on the floor rise, some of the enforcers move back and prepare barriers encase it was a weapon.

Once the pad had full risen, it was revealed to be a pod with someone chained inside of it.

_[Lindy, the admirals niece…]_ he spoke gently as he looked at the pod _[Did she look like a thirteen year old with red hair?]_ Clyde asked only seeing the picture once, as the girl in the pod had appeared to be unconscious, though she was slowly regaining conscious.

_[That's right!]_ Lindy voice replied, followed by a wince as if she had moved to fast _[Do you see her?]_

_[You could say that…]_

Laughter erupted over the loud speakers. The one who had kidnapped the girl back from the rookie Enforcer was sitting in the control room "NOW LETS SEE HOW YOU CAN HANDLE THE POWER OF THE DEMON KINGS DESCENDANT!" he roared pushing a certain button.

All present watched as a socket opened and a needle extended out of it, within its container was blue liquid. They watched as it was injected into the left side of the girl's neck.

"Now witness your ends, as the heir to the line of the Belkan Demon King destroys each and every one of you, now that she is injected with the L-Core EX!" he continued pressing another button, releasing her from her chains.

The pod opened as the body dropped to the ground, everything was silent as no one moved. After a few seconds, four of the Enforcers moved forward to collect the girl; the threat seemed to be minimal.

All froze when the girl pushed herself to her feet, she looked at them as her emerald iris were void of all life as she reached to the eight point pendent around her neck and held it out "Mondschein, Harmonic Set Up." The drugged hypnotized voice of Lily spoke gently, or rather the words sounded like her singing a small melody as everything around her changed.

The clothes she had been wearing were changed in the glowing light, she now wore a white dress with detached sleeves and golden waist ribbons over a red shirt complete with red and white stripe legwarmers that reached just over the top of her knees. On the center of the white dress, over her stomach, was a golden crest that matched that on her left hand.

But that wasn't all as a pair of wolf ears appeared on the top of her head, while a wolf's tail appeared out of a small hole in the back of her dress. Fur color was same as her hair color.

Holding her hand out, the eight point silver cross-like-star began to transform, a crimson pair of armored gauntlets, that had a cartridge load system attach to the top, formed on both arms. On the sides were golden accents leading to a white star.

A cartridge was released as the armor part attached on, which was something different, as attaching to the midway point on the humerus part of her arm was a think crimson ring, which had an electrical cord like whip attached on each.

Around the waist of the kid was something best described as a crimson waist-like-armor skirt that had no front but sides that looked like holders for something and a back part that was shaped liked two black base-part butterfly wings.

On his feet were crimson color mechanical boots, which in truth looked like multi-levelled armor leading down to show the foot of the boot, plus on the top of the boots were a single piece of armor covering the knee, which looks as if it can be folded in.

Finally covering the eyes was a tick crimson visor that curves back to two crystal-like headphones covering his ears, the visor had glowing white zigzag line running down the middle of it. Which part of its purpose was shown, as the two crystals on the sides unwind before the visor split in two from the zigzag line, the bottom half going below her jaw and resting on her chin, while the top half stopped above her eyes, which allowing her emerald eyes to be seen by all present.

"Let's begin."

Those were the only two words she spoke as the visor snapped shut, and the girl was set charging forward towards the Enforcers who had been moving in her direction.

"Everyone, move into defense position." Clyde called out to all of them "We can't hurt her while she's been placed under their control."

But the closest Enforcer near the girl didn't even have time react as she was right before him, in striking position.

"_**Demon Style: Flammenkralle – Sole Hand."**_ she growled out, a crimson red Belkan triangle seal appearing at her feet with snow white accents engraved on it. They watched as flames wrapping around her left arm, from the shoulder to the end of her gauntlet fist, and formed into the shape of four claws.

She roared as she attacked. The man cried out in pain as the attack sliced right through his barrier jacket, not only leaving four gash marks that cut into his skin, but the man bleeding badly. But that wasn't the end of his pain, as he fell back towards the ground; the drugged girl kicked him like a soccer ball, sending him flying back into the main group of Enforcers.

The other three Enforcers staggered backwards as the girl's face turned in their direction, a twisted grin on her face "Stay back you bitch!" one shouted, pointing her staff at her and firing his strongest shooting-type spells.

She simply smiled _**"Reflector."**_

The two black base-part butterfly wings, on the back of her armor skirt, opened up to form a complete butterfly shape. It releases two dozen diamond-shaped crystals, which formed together in front of her like a barrier.

The spell collided with the diamonds, which reflected the attack back in the direction of the Enforcer standing next to the shooter. He went to throw a round shield up, but the attack came to fast, sending him flying backwards bounded and stunned.

The shooter stopped his attack, going to help his companion. Breaking a golden rule of combat…

"_**Demon Style: Flammenkralle – Dual Hand."**_

…never turn your back on your enemy.

The shooter breath was shortening, before coughing up blood onto the floor. With a flaming four point claw on each arm, she struck fast and hard, impaling him through his back, aiming in a way that missed his spin and main organs.

Giggling as she removed the claws, letting the man fall to the floor injured but not dead. Looking to her side, she saw the last lone Enforcer that had come close by, was looking at her with fear in his eyes.

He also broke the golden rule, turning his body and hightail it back towards the large group of enforcers.

"_**Mondschein: Mädchen Form – Sole Wield."**_

Five cartridges were released from the left gauntlet, before it shined red and transformed into a double tri-barrel gatling, while the gauntlet on her right arm remained unused. She smiled, her visor acting as the targeting trigger, locking on to the running mage's back.

"_**Safety Lock One – 20% Power – Bullet Rounds."**_ She ordered, as the seal once again appeared at her feet. Before the barrels of the gatling, a triangle seal appeared in front of it, slowly spinning in an anticlockwise direction. Seven cartridges were used to power it "Fire."

Pulling the trigger, a total of thirty cartridges were fired. Each of the thirty rounds fired passed through the seal, causing each round to be given a magic coat, flying fast and strong towards the fleeing Enforcer.

"Shield him now!" Clyde called, as the Enforcer was close enough for three Enforcers to throw out their own shield barriers, it seemed it was needed. The first two round shields were shattered as the bullets went through them.

But they weaken them enough for the third shield to stop the rounds dead.

"Aww, you ruined my fun." The girl spoke, her wolf ears twitching as she was taking a few steps in their direction, the gatling was still on her arm "I can't allow that to go unpunished." She replied, pointed the gun at them again.

The three Enforcers from before created another three Round Shields, as they were in the front of the main group, to stop her attack like it did the previous time. While a few more behind them created their own Round Shields, created a small wall.

The girl giggled at the sight, her hypnotized voice spoke to them "The same trick never works twice." As the seal appeared below her feet one more.

"All of you stand prepared." Clyde ordered, not wanting to bring harm to Admiral Gil's niece, but will have to if he has no choice.

"_**Safety Lock Two – 30% Power – Blast Shot."**_ She spoke; the seal appeared at her feet. Before the barrels of the gatling, a triangle seal appeared in front of it, spinning in an clockwise direction this time, faster. This time twelve cartridges were used to power.

Clyde wasn't picked to lead the Enforcers on this team for nothing, he was well known for watching and adapting to his environment. Seeing the seal act different from the previous time, he knew she was planning a stronger attack.

"Everyone move now!"

"Fire."

It seemed Clyde was right, instead of simply magical bullet rounds it was a full on magical blast this time round. Most were able to dive to the side, as the blast shattered through the shields and made contact with the Enforcers.

"Check them!" Clyde called out to his team "Make sure they are all right." He told them, as they moved to check on the wounded mages _[All Enforcers are to report to the main floor now!]_ he ordered through his link.

Facing the direction of the Admirals niece, she smile as the gatling reverted back to its gauntlet form "Are you ready to fight me now?" she asked in a mock innocent voice.

Clyde bit his lip, as he drew his device. Releasing a blue color it transformed to its staff form, which he pointed at the girl.

'_Forgive me Admiral.'_ He thought weakly, as he looked around at all the standing Enforcers "Everyone attack with full power, no holding back!"

Lily released a small giggle as if she were a little kid getting a new toy "Yay!" she held both gauntlet arms out _**"Mondschein…"**_

She froze, the visor came undone as she looked around confused. Some life returning to her eyes.

The girl suddenly groaned grabbing her head, shaking from side to side as if she was trying to wake up. Seeing this as his chance, Clyde moved into bind and stun her, but was too far away, allowing someone else to move faster.

The hooded figure, during the fight had made his way down from the control room to watch the fight first hand. Seeing her fight the effects of the L-Core EX, he moved in fast and ejected her with another dose, whispering into her ear "Kill the Enforcers, before they kill you."

The second dose of the drug in her body, caused the girl to scream out in pain. The magic in her body was running fast and out of control, in doing so damaging her body as she vomited up some of her own blood.

Clyde was close but it was too late, the drug plus the order caused her eyes to become lifeless and turned into a puppet again. Only this time, she started laughing. The hooded figure clicked his figures as a small dome overhead opened to allow the shining light of the full moon into the room.

The Enforcers watched as her red hair was transformed into a way which you would think her hair was made of burning ember with the way it flowed, it also grew longer going down her mid-back. Her forest eyes changed into a pair of amber wolf eyes and some blood like runes appeared on her arms from the end of the gauntlet to the ring.

Smiling at them with her twisted grin, she spoke those two words again before the visor dropped back into place "Let's being."

* * *

**Chapter End.**

Well this is the end of part one, please tell me what you thought of the chapter. I hope you all do like. Also, tell me what you think of Luca new appearance, as well as the new history, if you've read my other story: Grey Side of The Feather.

Just some explaining for the Safety Lock system that the hypnotized Lily used, when she fired the gatling.

Gatling Safety Lock:

**Safety Lock One** – _[5%, 10%, 15%, or 20%]_ – Cost of seven Cartridges – Rank C Damage

**Safety Lock Two** – _[25%, 30%, 35%, or 40%]_ – Cost of twelve Cartridges – Rank B Damage

**Safety Lock Three** – _[45%, 50%, 55%, or 60%]_ – Cost of eighteen Cartridges – Rank A Damage

**Safety Lock Four** – _[65%, 70%, or 75%]_ – Cost of twenty-one Cartridges – Rank AA Damage

**Safety Lock Five** – _[80% or 85%]_ – Cost of twenty-six Cartridges – Rank AAA Damage

**Safety Lock Six** – _[90% or 95%]_ – Cost of thirty Cartridges – Rank S Damage

**Safety Lock Seven** – _[100%]_ – Cost of thirty-five Cartridges – Rank SS Damage

However, the more powerful the shoot, the more cartridges that are wasted and the building stress that is placed on one's body. Especially when she can create a gatling for each arm.

**Next Chapter:** Part 2. The demon vs. the Enforcers, leading to a battle of fire vs. ice between Lily and Lindy. Won't say any more than that, otherwise it will give it away.

Please review.


End file.
